1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay and communication system and, more particularly, to a relay and communication system capable of switching between two wireless communication methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of increasing the throughput has conventionally been developed (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-55286). According to this technique, the number of clients connectable to a wireless LAN access point is defined. If a wireless LAN access point is accessed by clients exceeding this determined number, connection requests from the wireless LAN access point are denied.
In this technique, an access is limited by only the number of clients accessible to a wireless LAN access point. An access is limited when clients each connected to an access point produce relatively light traffic, like a client which merely browses the Web or a client which uses only mail.
Such clients produce only light traffic, and even if more than a predetermined number of such clients are connected, the throughput does not decrease. However, accesses are limited even with a margin for the communication band, failing to effectively use the communication band.